


[KlaNo] Chap.8 可以「吃掉」了

by TEeSugar



Category: klano
Genre: KlaNo - Freeform, M/M, Thai
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TEeSugar/pseuds/TEeSugar
Summary: 個人翻譯練習用，禁二轉。





	[KlaNo] Chap.8 可以「吃掉」了

**Author's Note:**

> 個人翻譯練習用，禁二轉。

太陽即將隱身於地平線的時分，天空被染成一片亮橘色，這醉人的光線穿過窗戶，投射入豪華公寓中，在牆上映出大床上兩名男人的身影... 影子中，其中一人壓在另一人身上，臉向下探，咧著的嘴可以看見小小的虎牙，然後消失於... 對方的脖頸之中。   
  


_ 迅速地。 _   
  


不僅是吸血鬼獵食的倒影如此簡單，這帥氣的吸血鬼用舌頭舔了遍獵物那潔白的脖子，品嚐馨香、甜美的領地，混合著些許汗味，卻一點都不難聞，反而，太過香甜誘人，讓他將虎牙埋向...喉頭。   
  


_ 輕咬慢舔。 _   
  


顯然不能滿足，因為尖牙輕輕嚙咬著脖子，與唇瓣交替著既咬、又碾吻、又舔，在白淨的脖子上不斷地留下一個個深色的烙印。他再滿意不過地將大手探進獵物的T-shirt。

這舉動讓獵物慢慢甦醒過來。

「嗯..什麼啊？」Techno呢喃，想用手揮去那爬進衣服裡的小蟲子，昏沈的雙眼懶懶地睜開，一副不滿睡眠被干擾的樣子，但...   
  


「嘿！！！」

他隱約可以看到一叢黑髮，一股溫熱，直窩在他的脖頸，讓這身體的主人傻眼地大叫出來，要不是這時公寓主人抬起頭來與他視線相交，他幾乎要出腳踢人了。   
  


「Kla...」Techno只能吐出單詞，因為他開始...顫抖。

太陽即將揮別於地平線之下，使得房內墜入黑暗，藉著暮光，僅能看到一個模糊巨大的男人身影，壓在身上，禁錮著自己，但那部分隱藏在暗影之中的臉龐... 熱烈、野蠻、狂亂，彷彿凝聚了颶風暴雨。   
  


部分露出的臉透露著危險又饒富趣味，而臉上那雙眼睛...眼裡燃燒著熊熊慾火，迫使Techno喪失語言能力。   
  


「No哥。」名字的主人有點吃驚，對方發出的聲音粗野沙啞得可怕...忠實呈現了體內真切的感覺。   
  


「K..Kla，你要做什麼？」年長的人顫抖著問。   
  


「我...難受吶...好難受了。」

微微抖著的聲線依舊沙啞粗糙，緊盯著的視線無意挪開，讓Techno必須用仍然顫抖的聲音問他。

「吶...難受什麼啊？喔喔，頭痛是嗎？好像又該吃藥了呢。」   
  


_ 急急起身。 _

_ 落回陷阱。 _

「！！！」

Technoe覺得應該要逃跑，就準備起身去找藥給身上這人，但一對肩膀擋住了他的去路，然後，他又倒回柔軟的床上平躺了...衝擊的力道之大，讓年輕運動員的姿勢毫無防備，如甕中之鱉，當...   
  


_ 突破臨界。 _   
  


呃！！！    
  


「我太難受了吶哥。」男孩抓住他的手，往下拉去摸自己的跨間，他摸到某物...硬邦邦的。   
  


Tehno此刻渾身僵硬，因為大手的主人一直強迫他抓住某樣藏在睡褲裡的壞東西。透過觸碰，他知道那裡不僅變大發熱，而且十足十的硬挺，他因而轉去與大鵰的主人對視。

「呃，Kla，那...那如果Kla受不了了，哥用手幫你好嗎？」

  
**唉，你不要這樣看我啊，都要用手幫你啦！**  
  


Techno內心有點害怕，眼前那張臉上，盯著他的眼神透出對這個回答的不滿，並再次用力按下Techno的手，強迫他揉捏自己的慾望，火熱的觸感刺激No的神經末端，下體那愈發明顯的形狀，讓他...有了相對應的感受。   
  


「不要...我再也受不了了No哥...真的忍不住了...」這有禮貌的孩子不同意他的提議，又把臉埋進No的頸窩，灼熱吐息落在白皙的肌膚上，顫慄的性慾瞬間衝擊了Techno全身。   
  
「給我...讓我進去哥裡面吶。」    
  


「Kla！哥...呃！」   
  


KengKla自然是不容許拒絕的，因為他立刻俯身吻上那雙正開口說話的唇，每一絲帶有否定的聲音都被埋沒，嘴裡的嚷嚷聲也漸漸消失...消失...直到他喪失氣力深深陷進睡床之中。

**他的吻功也太好了吧。**

Techno用手抵擋著對方的肩，此時正慢慢往他身體壓下來，最後他只能雙手停在肩頭，啟唇讓對方滾燙的小舌鑽進嘴裡，長驅直入，發燒般的熱吻點燃身體的慾火，幾近燃燒，誘使他試著用舌頭笨拙地回吻。

**簡直是壓垮KengKla理智的最後一根稻草**   
  


「呃！Kla….哥...不能呼吸....不..」Techno試著發聲，眼前的人狂吻掠奪，幾無喘息的空隙，每次逃開，就有新的吻落下，夾帶舌尖強硬地攻城掠地，直到裡面濕成一片。   
  


嘴角流淌著玉津但無人在意，所有感官注意都集中於相互交纏的唇瓣，伴隨著喉頭隆隆作響，到嘴邊輕輕吟唱的低吼。   
  


此時被單已經被推到一旁，壓在上方的年輕男子高高掀起底下那人的T-shirt，毫無誤差地餵下炙熱的吻，翻次上爬，直達胸口。   
  


_ 猝不及防。 _

「咍！」另一人祭出殘破的呻吟，仍是受到了驚嚇，當手指輕輕撫過乳尖，既來又回，甚是挑逗。Kla瀕臨發狂的邊緣，理智即將斷線。   
  


嘴持續吻著，兩手揉捏玩弄那平坦無波的胸，毫不留情地凌虐著，按壓揉捻，來回搓揉不停。他慢慢移開了吻，換上邪邪的笑，然後...   
  


_ 攻其不備。 _   
  


「Kla！呃...誒Kla！不要...」他反抗著，緊緊抓著另一人的頭，當對方的火舌突襲他胸前小巧的種籽，在口中拉扯、齧咬。乳頭主人被點燃的慾火激烈燃燒到弓起了下體，兩手緊抱著頭，雙眼因強烈的感官刺激而充盈著淚水。   
  


**誰會相信只吸乳頭就硬了啊！**   
  


「Kla 吓啊...不...好可怕啊...」但弟弟的朋友聽不見一言一語，因為...   
  


_ 急起直追。 _   
  


「呃，哈啊..你...你不要...」大手向下抓住敏感的下半身，輕輕撫弄，Techno就渾身觸電，性慾高漲到必須抓著枕頭，腳趾蜷曲...然後

_ 鋪天蓋地。  _

KengKla迅速地一把扯下Techno的褲子，他完全暴露了，門戶洞開。   
  


「K..Kla不..不要這樣....啊...」   
  


年長的人瞬間哽住，緊閉上嘴，當他聽見奇怪的呻吟聲自唇間流出，酥軟的，想要的，充滿情慾的，在那大手握著他身軀中心的慾望，並輕柔地擼動時。   
  


「哥也忍不住了是嗎？」   
  


好看的臉低聲問道，如寶石般明亮的雙眼，纖細敏感地看向自己，他從未看過誰的眼睛如此耀眼，舔了舔唇，接著...   
  


_ 獵物入籠。 _   
  


「哎Kla、Kla！哈啊....」

當溫唇覆蓋上灼燒、濕潤的慾望時，Techno再也無法思考了，慾望刺激上線，衝擊著臀部抬起，衝擊著幾乎自己動起來，雙手用力扯著床單，享受著另一人貢獻的無上快感。

看著的Kla偷笑了，雖然他自己也是慾望當頭，痛苦難耐。於是，在Techno欲仙欲死的時候，他偷偷從枕頭下摸出一樣東西...潤滑劑。   
  


**既然打算拆吃入腹，沒有事前準備就不上道啦。**

_ 聲東擊西。 _

Kla仍持續品嚐著火燒冰淇淋，用嘴來回服侍著對方，同時打開潤滑劑的蓋子，擠了滿手，然後...

_ 噗。 _

「Kla 嘿！不...不要，出去啊，出去！」在指尖消逝於幽徑的瞬間，Techno就哭喊出聲，推著Kla的肩膀，讓他抬起臉來看，然後發現...   
  


**你個混帳，老子受不了啦！**   
  


眼前的景象是，男朋友的雙眼水汪汪地，一臉淒慘得要哭，雙頰漲紅，嘴唇發顫，身體發抖，彷彿被欺負得不能更可憐。雖然無法抑止地顫抖著唇，他仍低下一吻；儘管想要得不得了，他仍克制著聲音說：   
  


「No哥，求求你哪。」

搖尾乞憐的聲音，讓同樣性慾纏身的人，顫抖著回：   
  


「Kla，我害怕。」這時就算身為哥哥也顧不得禮貌了，留下的只有驚慌失措，聽者露出了微笑，然後...溫柔地吻上對方的唇。   
  


「相信我哪。」

「K...」

「相信我。」   
  


_ 不容拒絕。 _

  
「哈啊 呃...Kla...別...不...不要....呃...」拖延是吃不到的，KengKla一指推送到底，輕柔地摳動、戳弄，就只是這樣，承受這擺弄的人就感到一股尖銳的疼痛，雙肩驚嚇地狂抖，呼吸急促。那手指仍持續攻擊著感官，感受到內壁緊緻的壓迫、激縮，刺激手指的主人近乎崩潰，死咬緊牙忍耐。

但KengKla還是足夠冷靜到用潤滑劑再送入第二根、第三根手指，並啃咬著對方的乳頭，直到...

「啊！！！」柔軟的激點觸發一道貫穿全身的電流，讓獵人低吼出烈焰，雙腿用力到陷入床內。間斷地喃喃...  **輪到我了。**

_ 迫不及待。 _   
  


繃到極限，忍耐已久的年輕男子掰開那雙大腿，抽出手指，不給對方恢復意識的時間，就...   
（這句我有點不懂，想像居多）

_ 插入。 _

  
「Kla！呃Kla 咍...誒Kla...好熱...你的....好熱...」Techno 緊緊抱住對方的脖子，當他的火熱深深插進來，儘管起初好像被撕裂ㄧ樣，但依舊刺激不已，而當感覺到那根熱棒持續推進來時...他又感覺彷彿要裂開了。   
  


「No哥擠得我又變大了，啊...」Kla嘶啞地低吟，齒關緊閉，幽徑內壁持續壓縮著小Kla，他快要瘋了，小穴緊咬著他不放，直至他必須慢慢的進入，光是這樣，就讓受方緊張不已，只能抬頭看著天花板。    
  


接著，攻方稍微退出些許，然後再次插入，精準擊中...   
  


「Kla！呃！好刺激...哈啊...好刺激啊！」Techno只能說出這些，當尖端撞擊到激點觸發強烈性奮，秒速衝擊全身細胞，兩手全力抓扯對方的背，挺起來腰來迎合對方不停歇的強力衝撞，性慾愈撞愈高。   
  


「爽 No哥...太爽了啊....」Kla把他的腿抬高到自己肩上，然後更深深推進到No的身體裡，直到Techno這腿大開的受，原本一直說著「不要、不要」話變成了...   
  


「再用力...Kla...用力...再多...再多....幹我啊...哈啊...快要...要...呃...」

Techno搖著頭，臉上扭動著猖狂的慾望，炙熱的火炬絲毫不見停止地抽插再抽插。   
  


_ 狂抽猛送。 _   
  


此刻大房內只聽得見羞恥的呻吟和肉體的相撞，以一個粗野狂暴的節奏進行著，斗大的汗水沐浴了兩人，伴隨著下體猛烈撞擊的聲音響徹室內。雙雙吸吐灼熱，溫度就像燃燒的火堆一般不斷上升。

_ 床要散了。 _   
  


上方的人仍持續不斷的抽送，直到床發出難以承受的聲音，身下的人意志混屯，激烈地索吻彷彿能藉此降低熱度。   
  


兩個男人相擁交戰，無法止息。   
  


「Kl..Kla...不行了...我不行了...不行了...呃...再來...再用力...」聲聲哭求讓KengKla抓住他身體中央的慾望，配合抽插的節奏擼動，Techno雙眼緊閉，鉗住枕頭，熱烈在體內不斷攀升，再攀升...攀到頂端噴炸出雨般濁液，灑滿他的腹部。   
  


「咍 咍...咍...」   
  


Techno喘息連連，但仍伸出手來接受另一人熱切的擁抱，並意識到巨大物撞進來，驚訝一顫，當那...

_ 全湧而至。 _   
  


滾燙的液體不可遏止地奔流入體。   
  


_ 再次投懷。 _   
  


然後，適才解放的人放開身心地再次緊緊擁抱住Techno，埋首於他的頸窩，急促地粗喘，Techno閉上雙眼。

**Kla射在我裡面了啊。**   
  


他並沒有因此感到不快，相反的是... 他媽的差遠了，感覺太好了。   
  


「No哥...No哥吶...」

**剛剛還像隻發情的狗，現在媽的像隻幼犬一樣撒嬌。** ****  
  


Techno滿腔髒話想罵，但只聽到那還不願拔出來的人絲絲語語撒嬌，蹭在頸窩的頭微抖著，他只能輕輕地撫摸對方的肩膀和緊繃的背。腦中組織語言... **老子真的給了一個男人，給了啊！**   
  


「No哥，我做的好嗎...我做的好是嗎？」   
  


**好到老子差點往生！**

大小孩不確定地問著，像是個只有一兩次經驗，但很想要讓男友滿意的人似的。Techno想要把自己藏起來因為真他媽的太爽了啊，爽到不行爽到不敢說出剛剛的感覺有多銷魂，但意識到自己是哥哥，他還是憋了一口氣，勇敢回答：

「滿..滿好的。」   
  


「真的好嗎？真的嗎？感覺真的好嗎，真的？」KengKla抬起一雙大眼問道，讓聽者用地地點頭，視線忍不住飄走因為... 實在太害羞了。

_ 甜膩一吻。 _   
  


他這樣子，讓看著他的人俯下在臉頰上重重一吻，鼻子來回蹭個不停，Techno不禁閉上眼睛。   
  


**不要跟我撒嬌啊喂，心臟跳得要死掉了啦！**   
  


這麼想著的人讓對方任意撒嬌，沒注意到那人臉上的表情...十足十的滿意。   
  


剛剛Techno哥實在太可愛了，要動、要衝撞都接受根本停不下來，那裡都紅了，嘴唇顫抖著，淫聲浪語的因為... 哇，又要硬了，幹真爽。

想法的主人淫邪一笑，但說話時卻換上撒嬌的語氣：

「那再來一次好不好吶？」

「嚄咿！」毫無防備的Techno顫聲大喊，還沒從剛剛的疲憊中恢復呢，但一對上眼...   
  


**「我想要確定哥已經屬於我了...吶。」** ****  
  


_ 棄械投降。 _   
  


**你嘴上撒嬌，為什麼已經在裡面動了啊！**

Techno燥熱起來，感覺到體內那根又開始變大了，並來回戳弄不已，他只能閉上眼，抿著唇，但用力地點了點頭。

「要...要做什麼就做啦！」

同意的話語讓對方眼睛閃閃發亮，再施以一吻，此刻這吻...強烈到他真的幾乎要為這男人失了魂。

Techno只理解到一件事。   
  


**Type啊，我現在懂你為何甘願做受了，如果都到這程度了，我也甘願啊！**


End file.
